Obscured Life, Love and Pain
by UchihaJIS
Summary: Sasuke is captured by an Akatsuki member.But after the abduction Sasuke is abused by Deidara as he is usually left in blood and a 'certain' substance that didn't belong to him. One day Sasuke stumbles upon Sasori who helps him out? Full summary inside!
1. Abduction and The Rape

**Disclaimer: **-sighs- I do not own the Naruto Anime/Manga, so please stop asking… )

**Warnings: **rape, Male/Male Contents, Yaoi

**Pairings: **SasoSasu and maybe ItaSasu

**Title:** Obscured Life, Love and Pain

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **Sasuke is captured by an Akatsuki and given to Deidara to 'keep an eye' on. But after the abduction, Sasuke is abused by the blonde as he is usually left in blood and a 'certain' substance that didn't belong to him. One day, Sasuke makes an attempt to escape and runs into a certain red-head… who helps him out? Read to find out!

**A/N: **Hiya everyone! -waves and smiles- It took me four days to develop this chapter. A long time, isn't it? Well.. Yeah.. The pairings are SasoSasu and I _might _add a bit of ItaSasu in it. Maybe… Anyways don't get me wrong, Deidara is one of my favorite characters, but I made him like this in this story cause to me, it seemed he was the only member of the Akatsuki who'd fit and plus, he is Sasori's partner by the way. -Grins- Well, enjoy and please review. Thanks!

_SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu_

Green blurs swiveled past as the young teen ran at the fastest pace he could manage. Sasuke was moving at about 50 miles per hour, but a certain blonde was tailing a few yards away in a chase to abduct him. The raven haired shinobi winced slightly as he felt blood run donw his leg that was inflicted from the deep gash on his upper right thigh from a kunai that the Akatsuki member had engraved in his flesh.

Sasuke knew it wasn't possible to escape his stalker, he in fact was just a 14- year old chunnin that was currently being chased by a S-Ranked Criminal, who actually worked with his brother in the same organization, no less.

Not being able to accept that reality, the young Uchiha quickly formed a series of hand signs duplicating two other clones of himself, as he sent them in various directions, before he, himself ran deeper into the forest that he was occupying, not bothering to look back.

When Sasuke's legs finally gave out, he retreated into a tree doing his best to keep himself hidden as he observed his condition. At that, he concluded that the blood loss had been too severe for him to counter any other members of the organization, let alone fight.

The young teen ripped off a long piece of cloth from the hem of his shirt and covered the broke flesh, securely tying it tight enough to assure no more blood from flowing. Before Sasuke was able to relax his tense muscles, a small thump was heard next to him which caused him to snap his had to where the commotion was located. The sight of the blonde gave Sasuke a small chill as he stared at the smirk plastered on his face.

"Thought you could fool me that easily, huh? Un..," that was the first time the younger teen heard him speak. His voice was very cocky, followed by a low chuckle. Sasuke mentally cursed to himself as he had been that clumsy to hid his chakra.

Before Sasuke could retort with his smart ass comments, as he always did with Itachi, a punch was blown in his face and that was enough to knock him out.

_SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu_

Sasuke felt cold, but why did his lower regions feel warm. Black orbs slid open to come in contact with a blue one, but something was lurking in that eye. Lust. He stared in horror when a hand wandered inside his thigh and was there something wet licking him? The young teen jumped out of bed to escape the hand, and came to realize he was nude.

A cocky smirk was on Deidara's face as he backed Sasuke up into the corner, placing both hands on the wall behind him allowing his body to press against Sasuke's. Cheeks were pressed together as the blonde spoke- hot breath pouring over the young Uchiha's face and ear.

"Leader said I'd keep an eye on you, young Uchiha un," Deidara purred seductively, before grabbing the uncooperative boy's neck and crashing their lips together brutally.

Sasuke struggled to break the contact, kicking and squirming but only resulted on something hard poking his wound on his thigh. He gasped loudly at the state the blonde was in, giving entrance. A wet, hot tongue thrusted into his mouth invading his personal space as the younger of the tow bit down allowing crimson fluids to flow through his taste buds.

Deidara growled as he disconnected the contact and slammed Sasuke onto the bed. As fast as Sasuke was slammed onto the bed, both of his wrists were bound to the bed posts, as the S-Ranked Criminal stripped and crawled on top of him. Sasuke struggled to get the dead weight off of him as he yelled at the top of his lungs "Get off me, you FUCKER!!" The Kohona shinobi knew he couldn't avoid getting raped by the blond, but he tried anyways.

Sasuke cried out as he was yanked by his raven locks and slapped across the face.

"Don't fuck with me, un!" Deidara yelled. The Akatsuki member tugged open Sasuke's mouth as he hovered himself above the boy's face.

"You want the hard way out, then I'll show you!!" Deidara yelled once more.

"Stop! Stop this! you.. you can't…" came the cry of an hopeless Uchiha.

Deidara smirked as he shoved himself all the way into Sasuke's mouth until his thick cock hit Sasuke's throat making the other cry out.

"You better suck or I'll go dry, un!!" Deidara half threatened and half moaned as he fucked that mouth. Sasuke tried not to gag as he added suction and his saliva to lubricate Deidara's cock, but the seize was too big for anyone to handle. The blonde started to bob Sasuke's head up and down, hitting his cock at the end of the young Uchiha's throat each time, moaning.

"Oh.. God!.. Yes un!.. That's it… yeah.." but he would not cum there, so Deidara pulled away.

"Spread your legs, NOW!!" Deidara commanded, only receiving more sobs and a head shaking no. Deidara growled as he took matters into his own hands. He hoisted both of Sasuke's legs up and opened them as wide as possible, earning a loud cry from the uke.

And then… that was it.

No preparation as the blonde had explained it. Deidara rammed into the young Uchiha, as Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as if he felt his insides tear in half. The pain was horrible. But no. It didn't stop there. The S- Ranked Criminal continued to ram into him, until Sasuke felt blood seep out of his anal.

"Oh…Ugh.. Your so fuckin' tight.. Un!" Deidara moaned as he quickened the pace causing Sasuke to scream and cry over and over repeatedly.

"Please… stop… stop this…. It hurts… it hurts so much.." Sasuke pleaded, but the actions never stopped. Instead, the seme thrusted harder… faster… Then finally, Sasuke felt something hot eject into his body as the blonde moaned out his name, before pulling out, redressing himself and left .. left Sasuke there in a huge puddle of blood and semen.

_SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu X SasoSasu_

Sasuke had thought that after his painful experience, the cruel member would leave him alone, but he didn't . The raping had continued for the past few days. The S Ranked Criminal would either come in and rape him or molest him into believing he would feel the pain again. He didn't even know why this was happening to him. Why Deidara raped him?

His wounds always reopened and stayed unhealed and the blonde left several blotches of red and purple hickies around his body. Sasuke was weak, he hasn't ate or drank anything for 3 days, beside Deidara's cum. He felt sick. He wanted to puke, but most importantly he wanted to run away from this place, the only place Deidara would come looking for him.

Although Sasuke wasn't tied to the bed and only locked up in the room at the moment, he didn't think he had enough energy to move. But his mind worked and it was all he needed to break the lock and once he did that he would run. He forced himself to move though.

The young teen slowly got off the floor he was currently lying on and wrapped the red, stained sheets around his body before moving across the room and threw open the drawer. He searched for some kind of equipment that was able to pick locks only to find a pin at the end. Sasuke examined it for a second before moving to where the door was located. Slowly and carefully he inserted it into the lock and twisted the pin 3 times to the left and once to the right before a soft 'click' was heard, and it opened!

Why didn't he think of it earlier? Sasuke abandoned all his remaining belongings and ran… as far as he could. His wounds were forgotten for a minute until a voice was heard.

"Stay where you are un!" an angry Deidara yelled as he chased after the boy. He mentally cursed when the young Uchiha ran towards the stone entrance.

Sasuke started to panic when he saw no other way to run. He turned back on his heel only to see Deidara a couple yards away. He was in for some deep shit, that is until Sasuke heard something open behind him. He turn around swiftly to be blinded by light and did he crash into someone?

The young teen let out a cry when his butt came crashing onto the ground. He ignored the pain and looked up to see someone who also resembled an Akatsuki, staring calmly at him.

"How did you get here?" the red head questioned Sasuke only receiving small sobs form the kid.

As Sasori heard a certain blonde's voice, his eyes came to focus of Deidara who ran up to him.

"Heyy, Sasori-Danna, un.." Deidara said sheepishly as he looked at Sasuke. "Thanks for stopping him, un."

"Deidara," came Sasori's calm voice. "What did you do to the kid?" It was a normal question to those who didn't know the red head, but Deidara knew better.

"Uh.. Nothing.. Un.." Deidara replied.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sasuke's crying form.

"I don't suppose that's' nothing Deidara." "Unfortunately, you seen to have trouble trying not to hurt him."

Wow. Sasori's tone right now scared the shit out of the blonde .Before Deidara could come up with an excuse, Sasori swiftly picked Sasuke up, holding the frightened and injured boy delicately in his arms and headed off to his room.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter. Did you like it? Please review and tell me watcha think. Well, I guess I'll continue writing now. -grins-**

**Ja Ne. -UchihaJIS-**


	2. Sasori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Pairings: SasoSasu**

**Warnings: yaoi, possible rape in later chapters**

**Rated: M**

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter for Obscure Life, Love and Pain. Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with other stories, not to mention thinking about what to write next. Anyways thank you for those who reviewed. Its too bad SasoSasu is an unknown couple. Hmph.. **

**Obscure Life, Love and Pain- **_**Chapter 2**_

Sasori kicked open the black wooden door that led to his room, only loud enough not to frighten the defenseless kid in his arms. Well, he did refer to Sasuke as a kid, knowing full well there was a five year difference between them. The red head made sure to lock the door, before he made his way to the soft mattress he rarely used and laid the raven head down. He noticed Sasuke immediately scrambled towards the farther end of the bed. Sasori sighed.

"Stay here, Sasuke alright? I need to get some medical ointments and bandages to tend your wounds," with that Sasori disappeared into his bathroom.

When Sasori had returned he found Sasuke sitting there quietly, legs drawn up to his chest and head resting on his knees. Te puppet master also noticed his figure was trembling slightly as also need to confirm what Deidara did to him Sasori reached out a hand to caress Sasuke spikes so he could make sure the kid knew he was there. As expected, Sasuke raised his head and stared at the red-head Akatsuki with glazed eyes.

"Sasuke come here," Sasori said, removing his hand and making a small waving sign.

The raven head sat there frozen.

Sasori sighed inadvisably. He didn't like going around expressing emotions, especially affection of any sorts, but he had to in this situation. "Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you like Deidara did." Both noticed the younger shinobi flinched to the mention of the name, but Sasori continued. "You need to calm down. I'm just going to warp your wounds, understand?"

He watched the boy as he hesitantly crawled over to him on the bed. Sasori was glad the younger shinobi obliged. The red head couldn't possibly imagine himself being nicer than his current stage.

"Give me the sheets," the Akatsuki member instructed. They had been caked with blood.

The young Uchiha was hesitant once again before he removed the sheets form his form and gave it to his 'savior.' They were abandoned on the floor as Sasori examined Sasuke's body. It was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and god damn hickies. He could've guessed what happened. Akasuna no Sasori was not dumb at all, he in fact was one of the most clever members out of the organization. A hnt of red tinted the younger's cheek as he was being observed.

"It would be better if you took a bath first. It'll help you relax and wash away those substances," Sasori said, as he turned around and headed toward the bathroom, filling the tube with lukewarm water.

The red head then reappeared in front of Sasuke, swiftly lifting him in his arms and walked into the bathroom. He carefully studied the other's face as the raven head let out a soft moan when he was fully dipped into the water.

"Wash yourself. I need to take care of some things. I'll be back in a while," the Akatsuki said as he left the young Uchiha alone.

Sasori's POV

"Come in," the red head entered the dimly lit room, automatically pinpointing the Akatsuki Leader. As the leader turned around, he merely rose an eyebrow at the sudden visit from Sasori.

"Pein-sama, I would like to take Sasuke under my wing of care," Sasori went straight to the point.

Pein's emotionless features showed somewhat of an amused smile. "And why is that Sasori?" he questioned, rather curious to have Sasori out of all people.

"I'd prefer watching over him as one being captured, rather than a victim of rape," Sasori stated blandly.

The leader seemed to think for a moment before he nodded. Sasori bowed just before he exited the room and headed to the kitchen to get the kid something to eat.

Normal POV

Sasori entered his room carrying a plate that held a bowl of miso soup and a glass of water. He placed it on the desk, just as he grabbed a towel, a loose black T shirt, and sweats from his closet and walked into the bathroom.

"Sasuke," the sound of the younger teen's name startled Sasuke as he slowly turned around to see the red-head. His body seemed to tense as bit before he relaxed and let out a sigh. "Get out before you catch a cold." The young Uchiha nodded as he struggled to stand and depart from the tub. When he was in arms reach, Sasori wrapped the kid in a towel and laid the clothes he'd got on the toilet cap.

"You can change into those clothes. They might be a bit loose, but its better than nothing," the Akatsuki member said offering Sasuke a small smile. The kid, once again, gave a nod while focusing his gaze anywhere but the red head's stare. Sasuke felt embarrassed through the series of events. He was only glad to have someone care for him right now. Someone who cared for him after five years of complete loneliness. A soft smile graced his lips as Sasori left and Sasuke began drying himself and jumped into the loose, but comfortable clothing.

When Sasuke exited the bathroom, he noticed Sasori was already waiting for him by the bed.

"Your wounds," Sasori explained as Sasuke laid down and allowed his pants to be tugged down. The red head inspected the would on the younger teen's thigh before he picked up a tube of cream next to him and applied a reasonable amount on the deep, pink gash, and proceeded to bandage it.

After the bruises and cuts were covered in a different medical ointment, Sasori carried the tray of food to Sasuke and settled it on the bed. "Eat," was all the Akatsuki member said as he continued working on his puppet and developing gruesome poisons.

--

In the main room, Deidara sat sprawled lazily on the sofa, flipping through channels bored out of his mind. He had thought through the incident with Sasori and Sasuke several times, and he hasn't found one good reason why his Danna helped him. Maybe it was out of pity. He shrugged as he turned off the TV and threw the channel on the coffee table in front of him.

The blonde sat there for a few minutes before he decided to go visit the kid. Just before Deidara walked pass the doorframe that led to the hallways, he heard the entrance open. Curious to see who it was, he poked his head back and caught a view of Itachi and Kisame.

"Hey Itachi, Kisame, yeah," he greeted as he walked up to them. Itachi nodded and Kisame flashed a grin.

"Hey Deidara, I've heard your last mission was a success," Kisame said. Deidara nodded. "Weren't you suppose to bring Sasuke back to the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, un. I was suppose to _watch _over him, but Pein-sama told me a few hours ago that Sasori-danna is going to do it, yeah." the blonde concluded.

The Mist ninja laughed. "Yeah right Deidara! You raped him, didn't you? I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't the first one. That's probably why Sasori is watching over him."

Deidara grinned. "You've seen him before Kisame un. He's a cut little thing yeah," Deidara didn't notice the death glare Itachi had threatened him with as the elder Uchiha walked pass him towards his own room.

--

Sasuke was lying on his stomach, on the floor in the middle of the room, busy doodling on a sheet of paper and humming quietly to himself. Sasori, who he learned his name from the blonde, left the room to do something, leaving him alone. Maybe it was because he was too busy to notice or maybe it was an S rank Criminal's ability to keep oneself hidden since someone had slipped into the room unknowingly to Sasuke. That is until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, hoisting the raven head into a chest.

"AHHH!!" the young Uchiha screamed, immediately on full alert and began thrashing around as his own hands tried to pry off the person invading his possible personal bubble.

"Get your hands off me!! AH! Sasori! Sasori!" Sasuke hollered as the arms tightened as a warning to call him to shut up.

"I've see you've grown fond of Sasori danna, un," came the oh so familiar voice, as if mocking Sasuke. The younger teen's eyes went wide uncontrollably as a pair of lips trailed down his neck making him freeze on the spot. "Now be a good boy and shut up. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours, now would I, un?" the blonde said. Sasuke seemed to be trapped in some sort of trance before he quickly snapped out of it and became more violent.

"Ah! Get the fuck away from me, you ASSHOLE! SASORI! HELP!" but he Uchiha was spun around and silenced with a bruising kiss that was forced onto him. Sasuke tried. He really did. He flung his head sideways just to disconnect the unwelcome lips, but the lips only latched onto his throat as they sucked feverishly.

**BANG!**

The door was suddenly opened and smashed onto the wall as an impact of the force. There stood none other than Sasori.

"Deidara, stop molesting the kid," the red head commanded, you could hear the slight growl in his voice.

Sasuke was released in less than a second while the Iwa nin crossed his arms in front of his chest pouting.

"You never let me have fun, Sasori Danna un."

The 14- year old just stood there, feeling as vulnerable as ever.

Sasori shrugged. "What are you doing here anyways? His eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Oh, sorry danna un. I forgot to get my clay that I left form our last mission, yeah," the Akatsuki member replied as he grinned at Sasori. The blonde brushed past Sasuke, who flinched at the physical contact and went to the far corner of the room, picking up an averaged size sack of clay before waving his goodbye and closed the door behind hi s quietly s he entered.

"Sasuke, I'm here. Calm down," Sasori soothed. that's when the boy broke down and glomped Sasori, crying his heart out. Sasori was a bit surprised, but soon wrapped his arms around the raven head's waist as the other clutched his hands tighter around his Akatsuki robe.

"Sasuke, lets go to bed. You need the rest," Sasori spoke calmly, when the crying died down. The younger teen nodded, still not wanting to release his hold. Sasori noticed and sighed as he maneuvered both of them until they laid side by side on the bed and pulled the cotton sheets over their lower half.

Both Sasuke and Sasori fell asleep that night, in the same position as when they had hugged.

**A/N: Second chapter done! Finally! Sorry for the late update. Anyways just a note to all readers, Sasori is not a puppet in my story, but he still has his puppets and is a puppet master, that of course I will never change.**

**Anyways, Deidara seems a bit crueler, eh? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks. Appreciate it.**


End file.
